Be Still, My Love
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A fluffy short Noex drabble. Noah is nervous about pursuing a relationship with Rex. Rex shows with his loving words and actions that there is nothing to fear. Enjoy!


**I've been riding the Brex train for awhile with my Mending the Breach story. Then, I just got a major urge to write another bit of Noex awesomeness! I mean, we need some more Noex! Especially considering the lack of screentime our fav blondie is receiving! Don't worry though! He'll be back in Episode 10 and, from what I saw, there is a bit of Noex material waiting for us! I mean, he stands up for Rex and a mob calls him "Evo lover". *sniff sniff* I smell Noex, no? Well, for now, I got a nice fluffy drabble for you. Basically, Noah and Rex are alone and Rex is trying to convince Noah to accept his love. FLUFF ALERT! ^_^ NOTE: This is passionate, but it IS NOT A LEMON! I don't write Lemons! Enjoy!**

They were in a dark, hidden room under the basketball court's warehouse. Noah had shown it to Rex a few weeks prior. This was where they had kissed for the first time. This was where they had been coming ever since. This was where, time and time again, Noah would try to convince Rex and himself that they couldn't go on like this. This was where the blonde's heart kept on getting shattered and rebuilt, like his resolve to end what was happening.

It wasn't that he didn't love Rex. Truth be told, he loved Rex more than anything. It wasn't because he thought it was wrong to love another guy. As far as he was concerned, love was love! It wasn't even because he was afraid of what people would think of him. They could go jump off a cliff for all he cared! It was simply because he was scared. Noah had been alone all his life. He hadn't depended on anyone until he took the job of being Rex's friend. He had always fended for himself since his parents vanished. Loving someone...and being loved by someone was completely new to him. He was downright terrified of what could happen! He was scared of hurting Rex, like he had when he had revealed the fact that he was a spy. He was scared of losing Rex. He was scared of Rex becoming too distracted to do his job right and making a fatal error. His list of fears was miles long.

Everything was too complex. Wasn't it just easier to stop before they started? Wouldn't it be better for both of them to forget about it?

"No..." Rex murmured softly into Noah's ear as the boy in his arms asked the same two questions as he did every time they were alone.

"But..." Noah whispered as he felt Rex pressing him softly against the soft, damp wood. The quarters were so close, there wasn't anywhere to try and move away.

"We already started..." Rex's lips brushed Noah's ear as he spoke, making him tremble. Rex smiled and held his lover closer, feeling that sweet warmth passing effortlessly between them. "And I couldn't forget...even if I tried...even if I wanted to..." He touched his lips to Noah's neck.

Noah closed his eyes and moaned with delight. At the same time, he tried to come up with the strength to push Rex back. He wouldn't be able to discuss this logically if Rex kept fogging his mind like this! Unfortunately, all he could get his hands to do was to move up and rest on Rex's chest. That acted as more of an encouragement than a deterrence.

Rex smiled against Noah's neck and moved his head back to gaze into those gray eyes. They were sparkling with combined affection and nervousness. Rex wasn't concerned. They went through this ritual every time. He knew Noah was scared of being in a relationship. Slowly, day by day, Rex had been breaking him down. Every time, it took less time to get his boyfriend to surrender to his advances. Today, things were moving especially fast! Rex pulled his arms back from around Noah's waist and brought his hands up to hold the pale ones that rested on his chest. "Mi corazón..." Rex muttered, leaning close so that their noses and foreheads were touching. "Te adoro..."

Noah felt his heart melt, as it always did when Rex started sweet-talking him in Spanish. "Rex, I-Mmph!" His pathetic attempt at bringing up that hateful subject again was cut off once more as Rex touched his lips to Noah's. The stronger boy pressed his hands to Noah's chest, pushing him firmly against the wall. Noah found himself sandwiched between the hard, cold wall and his warm, soft Rex. The sensation was so pleasing, he whimpered into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. Rex wasted no time in slipping his tongue in and entwining it with Noah's. A delightful tingle shot through Noah's whole body, making him wrap his arms around Rex's middle and pull him even closer.

Rex smiled in the kiss and tilted his head, moving his lips and tongue in a more passionate manner. Slowly, gently, he began to guide Noah into a lying down position. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his love's pale neck. Noah made a few sounds of protest but, in the end, was lying down on the floor with Rex leaning over him, eyes clouded with emotion.

Noah gazed up at Rex's sparkling eyes and felt his resolve slipping further away. "You just won't make this easy..." He sighed, smiling a little in defeat.

"Of course not!" Rex purred, resting his head on Noah's chest and listening to the sound of his heart. "Te necesito."

"Translation?" Noah whispered, bringing up a hand to stroke Rex's ebony hair.

"I need you." Rex said simply, moving his head up slightly and kissing Noah's collarbone.

Noah felt a tear trickle down his cheek at those words. "R-Rex...I..." He felt a wave of love overtake his mind and heart. What had he been trying to convince Rex a few minutes ago? Ah well. Couldn't be important! Another small tear ran down his face as he hugged Rex tightly.

Rex leaned down and kissed the two tears away from Noah's face. "Se sigue, mi amor..." He crooned soothingly, moving back down and kissing Noah's weak spot. He was glad that Noah had given in. And so quickly this time! Only a few more days and his love wouldn't need to be convinced of anything anymore. He'd know. Rex knew he would, and he's wait. He was patient. He would break through that fear and let Noah know that he could always open his heart. Like now...

Noah let out a choked gasp which melted into a blissful moan. "R-Rex..." He murmured. As he savored the feel of Rex's soft lips, a Spanish phrase came to him. "T-Te amo..."

Rex moved back from Noah's neck. His heart swelled at the blonde's sweet words. "I love you too..." He whispered in a husky voice. He kissed Noah tenderly on the lips and held his boyfriend's body close to his. 'I swear...' He thought to himself. 'This has gotta be what heaven feels like!'

**Flames are for burning Van Kleiss! I don't care what you say! I wrote this as a fangirl/Fluffitis release! It is what it is! GO NOEX! Solora out! ^_^**


End file.
